


Bathroom Habits

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fart, Scat, Stuffed, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 12





	Bathroom Habits

For dinner, my boyfriend and I devoured a heavy meal of grilled double cheeseburgers, onion rings, salad, and brownies. While on the last pitcher of beer, I could tell he was feeling good. “That second batch of onion rings will be what makes me regret everything,” he laughed, and I remembered how onion rings aren’t favored by his digestive tract. 

Later that night, I could tell he was growing uncomfortable as I rode him. As I slowed, he seemed somewhat embarrassed. “Those onion rings are catching up to me. I’m trying not to just let one rip.”  
“Let me rub your belly,” I pleaded, yearning to touch his stuffed stomach.  
“Listen I’m not kidding... I’m fighting the flatulence,” he responded, a desperate tone in his voice.  
I couldn’t imagine containing beer/onion ring farts for as long as he was. I knew it would result in some upcoming stinky gas, as he deals with the consequences of holding it. Finally as I jerked hon to completion, he released a burst of gas.  
We fell asleep spooning, my hand on his bloated belly.  
Around 3am, he grunted before pushing out out a fart, signifying his intestinal agony. Eating a lot of food and drinking a lot of beer seemed to overwhelm his body tonight.  
Knowing he would be more apt to indulge my toilet talk, I whispered, “I bet that felt good once it came out.” I knew that may only be the start, as he often woke up in the middle of the night to take a 15 minute shit.  
A couple minutes later, he stirred next to me. His was definitely pained now. “Let me pat you,” I said, vigorously patting his belly now. He rewarded me with a lingering fart and sigh of relief.  
“We might get a shart out of you before the night is up,” I joked.  
Half an hour later, he jolted awake, clutching his stomach as he announced, “I need to take a fuckin’ shit.”  
He leaves the door open as he runs out of the room, leaving his boxers halfway to the bathroom. “Oh lord... this is going to be baaad. I’d stay in there for a while if I was you.”  
“Are you okay?”  
I hear him slam his ass down on the toilet seat. “Let’s just say everything is about to get cleaned out real well. Man, I wish the vent wasn’t -“ I heard two successive farts loudly echo into the bowl. “Wish this vent wasn’t broken. I’m sorry. I’m mortified.”  
He let out a liquid shart.


End file.
